


"Do you by chance know how to break a love spell?"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Strange Magic (2015), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: This is a short series loosely based on the 2015 animated film 'Strange Magic'
Relationships: Lou Ellen Blackstone & Cecil Markowitz & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 10





	"Do you by chance know how to break a love spell?"

"Go on," Lou Ellen pushed Cecil closer to the forest boundary, "I dare you".

"Is this really a good idea? You know how Will feels about the forest".

"Come on, I bet he's never even set foot in the forest, what would he know? Now go!" Lou Ellen gives a final push and Cecil stumbles into the forest. "And don't forget to bring back one of those tulips!".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make sure your brother's up Will, go find your brother Will" Will mutters, wandering through the busy village square. "Where would he even go this early? He's never up before noon" Will pauses, glancing around curiously. Across the square, he spots Lou Ellen looking proud of herself. "A-ha" He says, striding over to confront her.

"Ellen, have you seen Cecil?"

"Ahhh no?"

"Ellen, he's a prince, he's not supposed to wander off on his own."

"He's not a kid, he can look after himself."

"Ellen. Cecil. Now" Ellen sighs. Cecil would be on his way back soon anyway, and she didn't want to have Will mad at her.

"He's in the forest"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is this?" Nico leans forward from his throne, his voice angry and questioning.

"A boy was found in the forest."

"And your solution was to put him in a bag?" Standing, Nico walks towards the bag his skeleton soldier had placed in front of him. Nico unsheathed his sword, using it to cut the top of the bag.

"He was found near a patch of Queen of the night Tulips." The soldier responds, glancing down at the bag. Nico puts his sword away and steps back as the boy stands, rubbing his eyes.

"Tell me he didn't breathe in the pollen" Nico says, wearily watching him. The boy opens his eyes, immediately seeing Nico and smiling brightly. "Oh gods" Nico stumbles as the boy launches forward, happily attaching himself to Nico's waist.

"My love, you saved me!" The boy practically sings. Nico closes his eyes and takes a breath, trying to shake off his discomfort.

"You breathed in the pollen of a Night Tulip" Nico sighs, "Your... attachment to me is a mere side effect." Nico signals for his soldier to remove the boy as he tries to reach Nico's face. "What is your name?"

"Cecil, and yours my love?" Cecil is held back by the soldier, leaning forward and gazing at Nico.

"Take him to the dungeon, and destroy the Tulips" Nico turns away. I wonder if he belongs to anyone. "There's only one person who knows how to cure him," Nico sighs to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico finds himself checking the forest boundaries, wandering mindlessly for a while. What had Cecil been doing in the forest? Surely he hadn't been trying to take one of the Tulips.

Nico is lost in thought as he walks, but quickly notices a small object flying towards him. Unsheathing his sword, he identifies the object as some sort of pouch.

Nico cuts the bag in two as it reaches him, spilling it contents. But it isn't what Nico expects, and the powder that is spilling from the pouch expands into a cloud. He starts coughing and moves away quickly, feeling the powder leeching his energy.   
It doesn't take much for the attacker to tackle Nico over, sitting on top of him and putting a dagger to his neck.

"Where is Cecil" His attacker asks, surprisingly very calm. Nico's attacker had bright blond hair and tanned skin that is only achievable outside of the forest.

"Cecil is safe." Nico stares up at the boy, a small frown on his face. "What are you, his boyfriend or something?"

"The names Will, just tell me where he is and we will leave your forest"

"Why was he in my forest? How do I know he wasn't in my forest to hide from you?" Will's eyes widen, before turning into a scowl.

"Why would the Ghost Prince care for the well-being of a villager?" The boy shifts, gripping his dagger firmly. Nico simply sighs and rolls his eyes. At least this villager knew who Nico was, though he didn't seem very afraid of Nico.

"Get off, I've no intention of keeping the boy prisoner"

Will pauses, thinking before standing and sheathing his dagger. Nico stands up, rolling his shoulders and watching the blond boy. "I will take you to Cecil, but before that you must know he is acting infatuated and it is not my doing." Nico frowns as he talks, "Do you by chance know how to break a love spell?"


End file.
